mconfandomcom-20200213-history
Editing the Wiki
We're thrilled that you've decided to contribute! This wiki would be nothing without our loyal users who spend time adding to, and editing, this wiki to make it even better. This page will get you up to speed on how to create and edit MCON Wiki pages! Writing Style The writing style for the wiki is similar to that of other wikis in that all the content is written from a third person perspective. So instead of a sentence being: : I''' used '''my amazing skills to create an awesome Nation! It would look like: : He/she used their '''amazing skills to create an awesome Nation! It is also important to write in an interesting style. Afterall, you don't want to bore readers. One indication of a good page is if you have fun writing it, readers will probably have fun reading it. Try to communicate personality and humor through your writing. Editing a Page Every page has an edit button in the top right beside the page's name. Clicking on this takes you to the Editor Window. The Editor Window is structured like a standard text editor. Hovering over a button will give you its description. Here are the buttons from left to right: '''Bold: Lets you make certain text Justified. Italics: Gives your words a slanted look. best used for "Quotes." Add Link: Lets you link to internal wiki Pages or external Websites. : Note: A page doesn't need to exist in order for you to link to it. You can create links to tons of pages, and then edit each page indivdually. Links with pages that don't exist show up in red. Insert/Remove Bullet List: Lets you make lists with lots of points - *just *like *this Insert/Remove Numbered List: This does the same thing except instead of bullet points it uses numbers. Increase Indent: This is useful for formatting your text. As in a parent section - :: and a Child section. Decrese Indent: Reverses the previous command. Paragraph Formatting Dropdown: This lets you make text of different sizes, and styles. we'll get to this in a moment. The next 3 buttons: Lets you change the page Alignment - left, center and right respectively. Undo: Lets you undo an action. Redo: Allows you to redo an undone action. Underline: Lets you underline text and get your point across. Strikethrough: Not entirely useful, but you may find a use for it. Signiture: Lets you add your signiture to a page. : Note: ''The last three commands may have to be accessed by hitting the'' 'more +' button at the end of the formatting bar. Paragraph Formating This is the main method in which you can add formating to your post. Currently, this text format is called 'Normal Text' and this is what we use for writing most of the stuff on the pages. It is small and neat. You can add sections to your posts however by using the different Headings. Each heading is smaller than the last, so you can use them to make headings and subheadings. Its like dividing your pages into chapters. Keep relavent information packed together under a heading or, if there is a lot of information, you can use subheadings as well. Finally there is the Code/Preformatted feature which is great for giving players console commands and looks like so: /sync Creating Pages Creating pages is just as easy as editing them. In the top right is a button that says 'Contribute'. This opens a drop down menu that lets you Add Pages. It will prompt you to name the page and you can choose a template that matches the topic you're talking about. It will then take you to the Editor Window. Adding Media A very simple task. To add a photo you can go into Edit Mode and click 'add photo' (or if the page in question doesn't have a picture just click 'add photo' from the overview). If the page doesn't have a section to add a photo, you can choose to create one by clicking the buttons on the right under the section 'Add features and media'. Click the type of media you want to add and follow the instructions.